The Art Of Being Zella
by Invader Zella
Summary: 15 year old Zella Kakashu has landed on Earth with one mission: to stop Zim and the Irken empire. But there's a lot more in store for Zella than just a few meager wars..
1. Disclaimer

**NOTE: **All characters EXCEPT Zella Kakashu and A.M.-Y are the sole property of the master 'toonist known as Jhonen C. Vazquez, creator of such wonderful things as Invader Zim and Jhonny the Homicidal Maniac.


	2. Encounters Of The Zim Kind

She wasn't paying attention. She didn't know that her class had already started. She was new, how could she possibly know? Her long black trench coat dragged along the ground as she shuffled through the halls. She dug out her schedule from deep within the pockets of her faded black jeans. At last, she found the correct room. Slowly pushing the door open and gingerly stepping in, she was greeted by a harsh, acid-like tone. "Who are you...?" The voice in question belonged to that of Ms. Bitters, and Ms. Bitters was obviously not in a chipper mood. The girl tossed back her titian shoulder-length locks and scanned the classroom for an available seat. "Um ...Uh ... Hello... I'm Zella Kakashu ..." She spotted a vacant seat to the left of a very antisocial-looking boy. Upon closer inspection, she confirmed that he wore a trench coat similar to hers. He also had very dark, possibly black hair that spiked back in several places. He also wore glasses. Zella also had glasses, but she refused to wear them unless she really needed them, for she could see quite adequately without them. The boy glanced over at her if not only for a second, and for a moment Zella felt her heart pounding in her throat. The feeling was quick in dissipating, however, and by the time class had dismissed, it had disappeared altogether. That is, until the boy confronted her not five minutes after class had ended. He clutched a book in his hands. "I, uh ... I think you left this in the classroom ..." She cautiously reached out her gloved hands and took it from him, placing it in her backpack. "Thank you for returning my book... I don't think I could have done my homework without it." She said with a small laugh. He laughed as well, and then introduced himself. "I'm Dib." He held out his hand. She shook his hand and grinned. "I'm Zella...Nice to meet you, Dib, but I really must be off ..." She turned to leave, but stopped when she felt she was being watched. Not by her new friend, but by someone else... She didn't like that feeling, but little did she know... All of this had been witnessed by a very strange green-skinned boy...

Ignoring the imminent presence somewhere, she turned to face Dib once more. "Would you... like to come over to my house...?" His eyes sparkled with delight as he nodded. "I'd love to!" Zella smiled and, much to Dib's embarrassment and surprise took his hand and led him to her doorway. When they got to her house, Zella looked over at Dib and noticed he was... blushing. She had made him blush. Feeling her own face grow hot, she realized she still had a grip on his hand. Letting go, she turned to him. "How do you feel about a Mysterious Mysteries marathon?" As she opened the door he exclaimed, "Hell yeah!! I love that show!" Zella grinned as she led Dib inside. He sat down on the tattered couch and Zella turned on the TV. "I'll go make the popcorn... please, feel at home." And with that, she started the microwave. She could hear the Mysterious Mysteries theme tune playing from the living room. "Oops! I had better get out there..." She carried a rather large bucket of popcorn out to Dib and sat down next to him.

About two hours and half a bucket of popcorn later, Dib had fallen asleep. Now, this would have been perfectly normal, except for the fact that when he nodded off, his head landed in Zella's lap. She sat there, her face growing hot, and did the first thing that came to mind. She petted his hair. Smiling, she thought," He's kind of... cute when he's asleep..."Zella felt very awkward, so she decided to wake him up. She poked him on the head a few times and when that didn't work, she called out, "A.M.-Y!!!" All at once, a cheetah-looking S.I.R. came running into the living room. "A.M.-Y, can you help me carry this boy to his house..." Zella knew where he lived because she had seen him come out of it from time to time. "Yes, ma'am!" the little robot replied. On the way to Dib's house, however, the green-skinned boy confronted her. "Zella! What are YOU doing on MY planet?! Huh?!!" Zella sighed. "Zim, you are failing your... mission... The Almighty Tallest sent me to pick up YOUR slack!" Zim was enraged. "ZIM needs no help from Anyone!! EVER!!! OBEY THE FIST, PUNY EARTH WORMBABIES!!!" Zella cringed as Zim fell into a fit of maniacal laughter. Silently, she and A.M.-Y slipped away and back to Dib's house. A.M.-Y opened the door, and Zella raced to Dib's room. There, she laid him down gently on his bed and, much to her own surprise kissed him softly on the forehead. Blushing yet again, she stole away into the night and back to her house. Taking care in making sure she was not followed, she looked over her notes on Irken weaknesses. She knew she could be exiled for betraying her Tallest, but the regime needed change. It was slacking, and Conventia was suffering along with the government. She hoped to gain the trust of the Resisty, a rebel force against the Irken Empire. Led by Captain Lard Nar, the Resisty slowly fought for their freedom against the Irkens. Zella figured she'd just join the winning side. She had valuable information integral to the Resisty's success. Zella only wished they'd trust her, but how could they when she had so easily betrayed her own people? Confusion set in as she layed down in her bed to rest..


End file.
